Micchan, Akito's new editor!
by red-yuki069
Summary: Mitsuru finally got rid of Shigure and Akito finally found a job she could do at home. You can probably guess where this is going. T to be safe. Oh, and spoilers for the manga since it takes place after the manga.


Micchan didn't get mentioned that much in the anime and manga so I wanted to give her more ties with the Sohma house. I also LOVE my little Aa-Chan (Akito)

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits basket, Shigure would have died in the last volume so no, I do not own Fruits basket ... all right ALL RIGHT I don't own RG veda either!

* * *

**Micchan's POV**

Hello, my name is Mitsuru; my friends call me Mii. Today, I am extremely happy! Why you ask? Because I'm finally ditching that stupid Shigure!

_Flashback:_

_"PLEASE!!!" Mii's tear filled face asked her boss, "I'LL DO ANYTHING! Just get me away from…THAT MONSTER!"_

_"I-I know how you feel, Mitsuru but…"_

_"NO, YOU DON'T" Mii's voice cut him off. "You don't have ANY idea how it's like to be the editor of- of – YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!!" Mii's already drenched face burst out with more tears. Her nose dripped and her eyes were barely visible through all the liquid. She advanced on her boss._

_"A-All right Mitsuru!" Her boss finally gave in after seeing the nose-dripping crying creature heading his way. "There is one other author looking for an editor but it's a mangaka so…"_

_"I'LL DO IT!" The woman merrily shouted as she bounced off the man's desk. The man just sighed with relief._

_-End flashback-_

"HeeHee, I finally got rid of that Shigure for good." Some of you might be thinking 'what was so bad about the guy?' but to all of you who are, try living my life and see where it takes you. Oh yeah! Come to think of it, I was so happy, I forgot to see what the name of that mangaka was. Hmmm lets see… "Akito Sohma."

**Akito's POV**

Hmmm, The company said the editor should be here today… I already have the first chapter done so…

_Flashback:_

_"I'm bored." Akito mumbled to Shigure who happened to be visiting her while she was sick. "You'd think you'd have more liberties as the head of the family but because of this stupid body I can't even leave the house." (She means she's always sick)_

_"It's not that bad, Akito! You have me!" Shigure answered like a little puppy._

_"…" Akito stared at Shigure through the covers of her futon._

_"I think that makes her feel even worse," Hatori quietly mumbled as he came inside the room._

_"Ha'ri! You're so cold!"_

_"Shigure, shut up and get out of here, I need to examine Akito." Hatori said as he helped Akito out of the futon so she could undress._

_"Why can't I stay?" Shigure asked, again acting like a puppy._

_Hatori and Akito both kicked Shigure out of the room. "Don't be a pervert Shigure!" Akito yelled as she closed the door on the sad puppy._

_"Are you feeling okay?" Hatori asked Akito as she came to sit next to him._

_"Yeah…just really bored."_

_"Why don't you get a job? You finished school early and now you have a master's degree don't you?"_

_"Yeah, but the maids won't even let me go outside. How can I get a job in these circumstances?"_

_"You'll find a way. Shigure works as a novelist at home."_

_"Yeah…" Akito answered not fully convinced. After Hatori had left, Akito reluctantly crawled back into her covers. Too bored to do much, Akito took out her secret stash of manga._

_"Ahhhh… Manga. The people who make these are geniuses." Akito sighed as she took out _RG VEDA. _Along with her manga, Akito kept the manga pictures she herself drew. Pictures that weren't so bad. Not bad at all actually._

_"Hmmm… Have to find a job like Shigure's, that I can do at home." Akito thought out loud to herself. "Hmmm… novelist…manga…"_

_-End flashback-_

Yeah… after that I decided to be a mangaka. It's actually really fun. I get to draw all I want and the characters I made are just too cute. Hmmm? The doorbell. I guess the editor is here, better go greet her.

**Normal POV**

Mii stood in awe at the front of the main house. The house actually looked like one of those luxurious castles in feudal Japan. Cherry blossoms fell from the trees that lined the way to the entrance that Mii was already at.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a kimono wearing lady. She held her white hair in a bun at the back of her head.

"What do you want?" The woman snapped.

"U-Um…" Mii started but was cut of by a voice that could have been given to either a male or a female.

"She's my guest."

"Oh, Akito-sama." The woman said as she bowed to the bearer of the new voice and proceeded away from the entrance.

"Sorry about that, I'm Akito Sohma." The person said.

"No problem, I'm Mitsuru, your new editor." Mitsuru cheerfully answered to the woman who's hair reached up to her shoulders. This person, unlike the rest of the woman Mii had seen in around the building, was wearing jean shorts and a short sleeved brown shirt. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Please come this way." Akito said leading Mii inside the house. Mii hurriedly took off her brown shoes and followed the girl inside.

"Ummm… Akito-san did you start your Manga yet? I need the first chapter by the Friday of next week."

"Oh…um… sorry I finished it already." Akito exclaimed as if she did something wrong. "I'm sorry…" (_Great, Tohru and Kureno are starting to rub off on me_, Akito thought.)

In Mii's Mind:

She…finished.

She…finished.

She…finished.

She…finished.

She…finished.

She…finished.

She…finished.

She…finished.

She…finished.

A little confused Akito asked, "Ummm… Mitsuru-san are you OK?"

"I'm OK…" Mitsuru chimed with tears in her big googley eyes. "Akito-san, may I call you Akito-chan? I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends…"

"A-um- okay?" Akito stuttered. "I'll go get the Manuscript, can you wait for awhile?"

"Yes, take as long as you'd like," the still big eyed Mii gratefully answered.

Akito made her way to her room and closed the door behind her.

"OH. MY. GOSH!" Akito's face became red with blush, " THAT"S SHIGURE'S OLD EDITOR!!!! DANG IT! THE GUY'S STALKING ME!!! HOW COME EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE IS SOMEHOW RELATED TO HIM?!"

* * *

Yay! Everybody loves manga!

I didn't feel like adding a lot of details in this story. If it gets annoying you guys will tell me, ne?

I also like REVIEWS! Please...

Oh, and this is just a story I'm doing for fun so it might be a long time before I update.

Of course, if it's in popular demand, I'll rethink that.


End file.
